


Car-aoke

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, i don't think traffic works this way though but use your imagination, i think it kind of worked well, this is literally inspired by a car commercial, well i tried to write pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Erin Gilbert, stuck in morning traffic, jams out to '80s pop and is joined by the driver in the car next to her.





	Car-aoke

Erin Gilbert hated mornings and she hated traffic, but she hated morning traffic most of all, and she was currently stuck in it. She let out a groan as she inched her car forward a few feet before coming to a dead stop for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

Her eyes drifted away from the highway and to the cars speeding past in the opposite lane, not stuck in the bumper-to-bumper traffic that had her side of the road in a gridlock. The bright sun heated up the interior of her yellow Beetle and she lowered the windows completely, thankful for the slight breeze that passed through the car.

A yawn escaped Erin’s lips and she rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness away. Her eyes followed the line of red taillights that extended in front of her before disappearing into the bright light of the sun that hung low in the sky. She groaned again, then reached for her phone quickly tapped through her contacts to Abby’s name.

Abby answered after two rings. “Let me guess. You’re stuck in the eternal line of traffic again, aren’t you?”

“I swear it’s more eternal than usual today, Abs,” Erin said, shaking her head.

“Well, I’m fine without you for a while, but don’t forget we have that interview this morning. For the new engineer position,” Abby said.

“I know, Abby. I’m sure this’ll clear up soon and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Erin said as she let her hand drop away from her ear. She ended the call with Abby and tossed her phone back into her bag on the passenger seat.

“Fuck,” she hissed. She had completely forgotten they were supposed to be interviewing a candidate for a new engineer position her department at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science had approved. Another yawn escaped her lips and she reached for the mug in the cup holder next to her seat before remembering she had finished her coffee three miles and twenty minutes earlier. She cursed again, letting her head fall back against the headrest.

The car in front of her rolled forward a few more feet and she took her foot off the brake slightly, stopping again when she had closed the distance between her car and the red bumper in front of her. Erin leaned back into her seat, fighting the irritation that was still rising in her chest. She looked for any distraction and her eyes fell on the radio. She reached for the dial and punched the power button, settling in for a long, slow drive.

Erin recognized the upbeat tune immediately, and nodded her head along with the beat. After a few seconds, her fingers joined in, tapping against the steering wheel. She started to sing a minute later, throwing her head back to belt out the lyrics.

“I want to be the one to walk in the sun! Oh girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have!” Erin’s smile widened into a grin. Even the traffic seemed less annoying as she continued to dance along with the next few lines. “That’s all they really waaaaaaaant! Some fuuuuuuuun!”

By the end of the song, the car in front of her had inched forward a few feet, but the change was barely noticeable. Horns blared from cars all around Erin’s, punctuating the start of the next song. She slowly clicked the volume up as loud as it would go continued to sing, this time along with Michael Jackson as he insisted that Billie Jean was not, in fact, his lover.

The song faded out and was replaced by a talk show host. Erin lowered the volume through the commercials and focused on the cars around her. She could make out a few drivers from her car, and each of them looked tenser and more irritated than the next. She could feel the irritation in her own chest rising again, especially as the lane directly to her right started to push forward. A few cars passed her before the column stilled to a halt again, and her eyes drifted over the new faces around her. She was pulled from her staring a few moments later as the first few notes of a new song played the same second traffic jumped around her.

Erin flicked her eyes downward for a moment to raise the volume of the radio again, and her car soon filled with another catchy tune. She joined in as the lyrics started, feeling the annoyance wash away as she bobbed her head in time with the beat.

“When it feels like the world is on your shoulders, and all of the madness, has got you goin’ crazy!” Erin sang as she eased her car to a stop. She turned the volume even higher and continued to sing over the music. “Well I know a place where we can dance the whole night away, underneath electric stars!”

The cars in the right lane shifted again, but Erin was too lost in the music to be bothered again. Instead, she just continued to belt out the words. “Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away!” She shook her head from side to side, letting her hair whip around her shoulders. “You’ll be doing fine once the music starts!”

As she sang, Erin let her gaze drift over the line of cars to her right for another second, still watching her fellow commuters’ faces. Her eyes eventually fell on the red car stopped directly next to her, the other driver’s window even with her still-open one.

Erin’s grin shifted immediately into a small, shocked _o_. The beginning of the chorus died in her throat as she stared at a woman with gravity-defying blonde hair piled onto her head. The woman’s pink lips were spread into a wide grin as her eyes locked on Erin’s, through the yellow-lensed goggles perched on the bridge of her nose.

In any other situation, Erin would have found the other woman incredibly attractive, but her own humiliation outweighed any other response, at least for a few seconds.

The other woman’s grin widened for a second before she launched enthusiastically into the chorus. Her shoulders shook along with the beat as she sang, and she threw her head back dramatically as she emphasized the longest notes. Erin felt herself smiling at the other woman’s antics, and broke into the next verse without thinking twice.

“Look out on the street, now the party’s just beginning! The music’s playing, a celebration’s starting!” Erin tapped the steering wheel again, choosing to ignore the shock she felt at herself for behaving in such a way in front of someone else and continuing to sing along. “Tonight is gonna be a night like you’ve never known, we’re gonna have a good time the whole night looong!”

The other woman laughed as she sang the chorus again, shaking her shoulders and winking at Erin throughout. They continued on until the end of the song, switching between Erin singing the verses and the other woman singing along as the chorus played. Rhythm of the Night soon faded into I Wanna Dance with Somebody and Erin reached to lower her radio’s volume, but the blonde next to her seemed to have other plans.

The other woman imitated Whitney Houston’s opening notes, shaking her shoulders and bringing her clenched fist to her chest. She continued on as the first verse played, rocking along with the music and singing the words at what looked like the top of her lungs – Erin could barely hear her own voice over the sound of her radio.

Erin’s body reacted before her mind processed the decision to move, and she belted out the first chorus. “Ohhhhhh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the HEAT with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!”

She shook her head slightly once the chorus was over, but couldn’t ignore the grin on her face as she watched the woman next to her dance along to the second verse. Erin’s eyes traveled over the blonde’s face, falling on her lips and watching them form the lyrics. Her heart thudded erratically when she watched the other woman declare that she ‘needs a _girl_ who’ll take a chance,’ and it absolutely skipped a beat at the wink that accompanied the line.

Erin belted out another rendition of the chorus. She found herself trying her hardest to make the other woman smile and grinned at her success as the blonde laughed. Too soon, the song faded out and the other woman turned away from her. The next moment she turned back, though, and gestured for Erin to turn down the radio.

Erin’s hand darted quickly to the volume dial and she muted the radio, cutting Starship off in the middle of building their city on rock’n’roll. The other woman stuck her head through the window of her car and Erin felt herself leaning against her seatbelt.

“You’re a pretty good singer, you know. I’m Holtzmann,” the blonde’s voice was low and smooth, and Erin had to strain to hear it over the sounds of angry drivers around them.

“Thanks, you are too. Erin,” she said with a smile. She paused for a moment, scrambling to find something to talk about. Something in the other woman’s smile made her want to keep talking, so she blurted out the first thing that jumped to her tongue. “How ‘bout this traffic?”

“It’s pretty rough this morning, yeah. But you made it more enjoyable,” Holtzmann said with a shrug. “What are you late for today?”

Erin laughed before glancing at the clock. Much more time had passed than she had realized and she bit her lip, trying to swallow the worry that was rising in her throat. She shook her head, then said, “I’m supposed to be at a job interview in about twenty minutes.”

The other woman laughed. “I’m in the same boat, how weird. Where are you interviewing? I’m going to--”

The rest of her statement was drowned out by several horns blasting through the air. Erin whipped her head around to see the car in front of her, which was quickly replaced by the nearest car in the next lane as it swerved and accelerated. She yelped and put her foot on the gas pedal, moving forward carefully and following the line of traffic.

The traffic continued to move quickly, and Erin reached the Institute’s parking lot with three minutes to spare. She clambered less-than-gracefully out of her car and yanked her briefcase behind her. As she turned towards the building, a red car launched into the parking lot. She watched as it pulled into the spot next to hers before turning towards the building. Interview questions started cycling through her mind and by the time she reached the lab, she was able to keep her thoughts off of the events of her morning commute.

Until the door opened ten minutes later and she froze in her chair. Holtzmann entered the room, her eyes immediately falling on Erin. They lit up as she broke into another wide grin.

“Well, I guess this answers the question you didn’t hear,” she said with a laugh. Her eyes sparkled even more clearly now that her yellow-lensed glasses were pushed up into her hair. “I think _you_ are interviewing _me_.”

“It looks like I am,” Erin laughed, gesturing to the chair in front of her. She could feel Abby’s demanding stare from the seat next to her but she just shook her head and shuffled the papers on the table in front of her and forced her mind back to the interview. “So, where should we start, Holtzmann?”

Six hours later, Erin smiled to herself as she filed the last of Holtzmann’s new hire paperwork. It had been a successful first day, and Erin was excited to have an engineer to put life to the ideas she and Abby formulated.

That and Erin really liked the grin that broke out on Holtzmann’s face each time she caught Erin’s eye.

Abby left after giving their new coworker their extra set of keys and getting an explanation from Erin about her slight familiarity with Holtzmann. Erin was still collecting her papers and computer when she glanced up to see Holtzmann still lingering at the door.

“So, _Doctor_ Erin Gilbert, I guess we’re coworkers now,” Holtzmann said. Erin straightened up, her bag slung over one shoulder, and turned towards the other woman.

“I guess we are, _Doctor_ Jillian Holtzmann,” Erin said, smiling at the grin Holtzmann flashed her again.

“I usually don’t date coworkers, but…” Holtzmann stepped back into the lab, closer to Erin’s desk. Erin felt hear heartbeat thudding through her body as the blonde continued. “…if you really wanna dance with somebody, can I pick you up at 8 o’clock on Friday?”

Erin bit her lip before grinning and nodding. She wrote her number on a sticky-note from her desk and Holtzmann slipped the piece of paper into her pocket. The blonde slipped out of the lab with a wink and a ‘see ya tomorrow!’ and Erin smiled to herself as she walked to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really inspired by a Hyundai commercial over the weekend and this was the result. If you loved it or hated it, visit me on Tumblr (anothercaffeinatedlesbian) and let me know why! Eternal thanks to the wonderful ozthecat for being the second set of eyes to look at it!


End file.
